De Mil Maneras
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Milo se siente perdido y sumamente culpable luego de perder a su gran amor.


CAPITULO UNICO, YAOI (MILO x CAMUS) PERO NO LEMON SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR NO LO LEAS, FANFICTION ES MUY GRANDE Y SEGURO ENCUENTRAS ALGO QUE SI TE AGRADE. ESTA SITUADO LUEGO DE LA BATALLA DE LAS DOCE CASAS, Y TRATA DE LAS REFLEXIONES DE MILO TRAS LA MUERTE DE SU GRAN AMOR.

SAINT SEIYA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS LOS DERECHOS LE PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y A TOEI ANIMATION ASI COMO A BANDAI, ESTA ES SOLO UNA LOCA HISTORIA CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO Y SIN NINGUN AFAN DE LUCRO.

* * *

**DE MIL MANERAS.**

**Quise creer que me amabas**

**Que en tu vida yo importaba**

**Pero al final, me di cuenta**

**Que en tu vida, fui solo un capricho**

**Fui el ingenuo amante de tu historia**

Camus, oh Camus¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué Camus,

¿Es que acaso no me amaste¿Acaso me engañaste?

¿Acaso solo me utilizaste como un remedio para tu propia soledad?

¡Nooo, no, me niego a creer eso y en mi corazón se que no es cierto

Se que me amabas, se con seguridad que me amaste,

Como yo te ame, como aún te amo, como siempre voy a amarte,

Entonces¿Por qué me dejaste¿Por qué para ti yo no fui lo más importante?

¿Por qué me abandonaste¿Por qué¿Por qué te dejaste vencer por el Cisne?

**De mil maneras, he tratado de olvidarte,**

**De mil maneras, pero sigues en mi mente,**

**De mil maneras, sufro y grito en silencio,**

**Mi piel sabe a tu piel, tu sombra sigue en mi.**

¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te alejaste de mi, no encuentro una respuesta ni em mi cabeza ni en mi corazón, y cuando lo veo, cuando el Cisne y yo nos cruzamos en los pasos del santuario lo maldigo, maldigo la hora en que se cruzo en tu camino, maldigo la hora en que se convirtió en tu mejor discípulo, porque en esa aciaga hora te separo de mí pero sobretodo, me maldigo a mí, porque en mis manos estuvo el protegerte, porque fui yo quien no solo lo dejo vivir, también sane su cuerpo, fortalecí su voluntad para que te matara, a mi Camus, mi Camus si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho, pero no, se muy bien porque no lo hiciste, y es porque nunca lo hubiera dejado ir, porque de saberlo aún si eso hubiera significado perderte lo habría matado sin piedad, todo, todo lo hubiera dado por protegerte, por que aún vivieras aunque con ello me despreciaras para siempre.

**Quise creer que solo soñé,**

**Que en verdad nunca exististe,**

**Mi corazón cuna de amor**

**Hoy llevo en él, solo lamentos**

**Vivo entre tinieblas, por tu ausencia**

Porque eso fue lo que hiciste le entregaste tu vida a él, no, mentira, no era tu vida era la mía, porque tu eras mi vida, tu compañía, tu serenidad, tu paciencia, tu amor por la vida, por el mundo en que vivimos, por la Diosa a la que ambos protegíamos, pero sobretodo tu amor por mi, ese amor puro, limpio lleno de nobleza, nobleza que disculpaba todo, desde la falta de delicadeza hasta mis esbozos de rebeldía, de traición que me hacían indigno, indigno del amor de un ángel a quien el destino había hecho caer, de mi ángel de hielo al atardecer.

**De mil maneras, he tratado de olvidarte,**

**De mil maneras, pero sigues en mi mente,**

**De mil maneras, sufro y grito en silencio,**

**Mi piel sabe a tu piel, tu sombra sigue en mi.**

Si hay un dolor peor al de un amor no correspondido, ese debe ser el de un amor que se ha expresado, que se ha vivido plenamente, que ha sido correspondido y se ha perdido, con el único rival que nadie puede, al que nadie pudo y que no será jamás vencido, la muerte.

¿Cómo deja uno atrás los recuerdos¿Cómo evitar que sigan vivos, que se mezclen con los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, las palabras dulces susurradas al oído, que quedaron pendientes, que no se expresaron?.

**De mil maneras, he tratado de olvidarte,**

**De mil maneras, pero sigues en mi mente,**

**De mil maneras, sufro y grito en silencio,**

**Mi piel sabe a tu piel, tu sombra sigue en mi.**

Oh Camus……Camus……No sé que es peor si aceptar que te has ido, que con tu muerte te he perdido, o saber que alguna vez te tuve para amarte, para escucharte, para protegerte aunque en esto último te fallé, que te tuve a mi lado para aprender cual es el verdadero significado de la vida de todo hombre, la voluntad de amar y ser amada a su vez.

Oh Camus, mi Camus, mi único amor, la sangre que daba calor a mi corazón, el deseo hecho verdad, que pudo controlar la pasión, las ansias de mi cuerpo, mi amado ángel de luz y de hielo, de sombra y de fuego, la elegancia, la disciplina y el autocontrol encarnado, te he extrañado antes, te extraño ahora, te extrañare siempre¿Me extrañas tú¿Extrañas todo el calor y atención de tu inmaduro escorpión?.


End file.
